Red Dawn in New York
by Kasek
Summary: Akatsuki try their hand at being themselves in another dimension. Naruto Marvel Spider-Man crossover.


**Kasek:** Since I'm busy with my other works, I'd thought I'd upload this to see what people thought of something as random as this. This is OLD. Also, don't expect more chapters of this. And don't expect me to know a darn thing about Marvel continuity if this does go somewhere.

Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto nor Spider-Man and related properties.

Deidara laughed with joy at all of the wondrous art he was making in this new world he had been sent to- he was given free reign to do what he pleased, so long as he got noticed. _Oh, _he'd _get_ noticed. He was flying in between the large skyscrapers- which almost seemed to be made entirely out of glass- and sending his beautiful sculptures out what they were meant to do. 

It was barely a minute before a man in some red and blue costume swung by on some sort of rope and tried to kick him off of his signature ride, though he managed to dodge the attack and the man landed on the wall on all fours, in a kind of arachnid-ish way. Deidara had the feeling he was being glared at. "I don't know who you think you are, but the position of 'flying, mad bomber' is taken." 

Deidara smirked- so even in this world, there were those who appreciated the arts. The clay bomber took out a small bird-figure, and with a single hand-seal, it came to life and flew at this spider-like man. The man jumped out of the way in the nick of time, and landed on another wall. "What the- how did you do that? What are those made out of?" 

Deidara laughed. "You mean you've never seen clay, un? Che, that's pretty pathetic, un!" 

The mask's forehead creased, indicating annoyance. "Since when does clay come to life and blow up?" 

Deidara flicked more of his art towards his foe. "Since I came along, un!" The man once again dodged the attacks. Deidara's mad smile faded when the man shot some substance from his hands and ensnared his bird. A second examination revealed it to be some variant of a spider web, obviously too strong for him to free his bird. He leapt off and landed on a building, standing perpendicularly to the wall. 

The spider man's voice indicated shock. "H-h-how are you doing that? Who are you?" 

Deidara smirked. "What, don't tell me you thought that you were the only one who could walk on walls, un? Anyways, it's bad manners to ask for someone else's name before giving your own, un."

"Name's Spider-Man. And you?"

Deidara smirked. "How original. Name's Deidara, greatest artist the world has ever seen! You want to see some more of my art, un?" 

The response came in the form of more of that spider web stuff- Deidara simply released his hold on the wall, and fell down towards the city streets. Spider-Man jumped down after him, and was surprised when another bird appeared in mid-air beneath Deidara and carried him off. Spider-Man barely had enough time to swing out of harm's way and not splatter on the streets himself. As Deidara flew through the streets, Spider-Man followed him, and Deidara would send his bombs to fly at the arachnid warrior, only for the webslinger to dodge it every single time. Soon enough, Deidara found an extremely high tower, and flew to the top- where it would take Spider-Man a while to get to. When he got to the top, he was slightly surprised to see Tobi waiting for him. "Tobi? What are you doing here!" 

Tobi looked towards Deidara. "Oh! Deidara-san! Isn't this view gorgeous? There are so many people in this city! It probably looks really cool at night..." 

Deidara groaned. "Tobi, you baka! Aren't you supposed to be causing destruction and chaos like Leader told us to? I'm surprised he even let you ON this mission!" 

Tobi pointed to several spots fairly far off that had already been leveled. "Aw, come on, Deidara-san! I'm just taking a small break! Wiping out sections of cities is exhausting work!" 

Deidara actually looked astonished- Tobi was far more destructive then he gave him credit for. "Well, whatever. Just be prepared- some spider-guy is coming up here, and he's ticked. Guess he doesn't like us blowing his city to bits, un." 

Right on cue, Deidara's bird was enveloped in spider webs, and he barely managed to jump off and land next to Tobi in time. Spider-Man jumped up onto the ledge, and groaned when he saw Tobi. "There's another one? Just how many of you guys are there?" 

Tobi brought up his hand to his face and began counting fingers. "Well, there's me, Deidara-san, Itachi-san, Kisame-san, Sasori-san..." "Shut up, Tobi. That's classified information, un." "Oh, oops. My bad." 

Spiderman had to resist the urge to slap his forehead- he knew villains came in all kinds, but this was ridiculous. "Look, why don't you guys make it a lot easier on me and turn yourselves in?"

Tobi gasped. "Go to prison? But... I don't want to go to prison! Deidara-san, don't let him take me to prison!" 

Deidara sighed. "Tobi, neither of us are going to prison. Besides, our time's almost up, un." 

Tobi gasped again. "Y-you mean... we're going to die? But I'm too young to die!" 

Deidara smashed his hand on top of Tobi's skull. "Of course we're not going to die, un! I meant it's time to go meet with the others, un!" 

Tobi rubbed the top of his head. "Well, why didn't you say so?" 

Spiderman waved at them. "Uh, yeah, hello? Remember me? Guy who's not gonna let you go?" 

Tobi looked towards him. "Sorry, but we've got to go. Leader-sama's orders are absolute!" Tobi began putting his hands together in a pattern of seals. Spiderman's spideysense began tingling like crazy, and he tried to blast them with his webs. Tobi thrust his hands forward. "Fuuton: Reppuudan!" Spiderman didn't know what he had just said, but what he did know is that a fierce wind blew the webs right back at him, and he was knocked off of the top of a skyscraper with great force. Deidara made another bird, and he and Tobi leapt on it before flying off.

As Spider-Man fell, he managed to aim his hands at a nearby wall and shoot some more webs so that he wouldn't hit the ground, and instead swung down towards a nearby rooftop and rolled onto it. He thought he may have broken a rib, but he couldn't be too sure. After a minute, he was able to free himself, and by that time, the two mysterious criminals were long gone. However, another man- this one short and squat- was near him, wearing the same cloak that 'Deidara-san' had been wearing. Spiderman growled. "Great, and you are...?"

The man narrowed his already narrow eyes. "My name's Sasori- Scorpion in your language."

Spider-Man smacked his forehead- he noted that the man's hair was shaped with several-'scorpion-tails' in the back. "Can't you guys be more original? First that flying bomber, and now you... you guys need to be more original, I swear."

Spider-Man barely had the time to get out of the way when a tail came from behind the man and attempted to impale him. As Spider-Man kept dodging its constant assaults, he moaned. "Great... it's like one of Doc Oc's arms fitted with a spear..."

However, to his surprise, the man appeared right in front of him and grabbed him by the throat- Spider-Man was also surprised to note how muscular the masked figure was. The man growled. "Look- I have an appointment to keep. I hate it when I'm kept waiting, so I'm going to do you a favor and just leave." Sasori threw Spider-Man off the roof and disappeared, and Spider-Man was lucky enough to land on a wall. He narrowed his eyes as he saw several ambulances go by. Something told him that this was not the last he'd see of this group.

Pein looked around at his subordinates in the small apartment he had rented for this operation. He had disguised his eyes, but other than that, had found no need to disguise himself- no one here even knew who he was, so it didn't matter too much if they saw a body that wasn't even his. Not only that, he had seen others with similar piercings- it seemed to be in style in this city. He turned on the television to show them the news.

On the televison was a blonde woman. "Today has been a horrible day in the history of New York. Many buildings were destroyed by a mad bomber other than one of the Goblins, several divisions of houses were leveled by inexplicable hurricane-force winds, a few districts were flooded, others were incinerated, and there have been reports of gruesome murders in several parts of the city, as well as many people who have been administered into the hospital due to mental trauma and psychological stress, and some have even been turned over to the insane asylum, many of them screaming about crows and red clouds. All of these incidents have terrified the citizens of New York, and today is now considered to be one of the worst events in U.S. History, up there with 9/11 and Katrina."

Pein turned off the TV and looked towards his organization- many of whom were seeing him for the very first time. He had only one thing to say: "Phase One, complete." 

**Kasek:** Don't ask about Phase 2, as I don't have a clue. I just wrote it during writer's block. If you think you can continue this, go right ahead. If you guys really want me to, I'll continue.


End file.
